Sexy Playgroup Dads by SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorrow
by Lary Reeden
Summary: A filha de Bella faz um novo amigo no maternal e eles se tornam melhores amigos. Quando Bella conhece o pai da menina, faíscas voam, mas Bella irá abraçar o relacionamento com o sexy, médico de olhos verdes olhos? Claro, ele é lindo!
1. Um Novo Amigo

**Título Traduzido: **_Pais Sexys no Maternal_

**Autora:** _SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro_w

**Tradutoras: **_ Lary Reeden, Leili Pattz, MaayLuutz, MiliYLJJ, Solfiane.  
_

**Beta: **_Kessy Rods_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Essa história pertence à SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorrow**,**os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a nós pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Um Novo Amigo**

_Tradução ~ Maay Lutz_

"Mamãe!" Eu sorri enquanto Lilly correu em minha direção em alta velocidade pulando em meus braços.

"Vamos lá, temos que ir pegar Tia Rose no trabalho." Os olhos de Lilly aumentaram com prazer enquanto ela se contorcia para baixo dos meus braços e corria para a porta me puxando atrás dela.

"Será que o bebê já veio?" Ela perguntou ansiosamente.

"Não, ainda não. Lembre-se de que não é o momento até o dia 31 de julho? Ela tem mais 2 semanas até o bebê estar aqui."

Lilly saltou em seu assento e eu a prendi lá dentro.

"Oh, eu não posso esperar!"

Eu ri com o seu entusiasmo, dirigindo em direção a contabilidade onde Rosalie trabalhava. Ela estava nos esperando do lado de fora.

"Hey." Ela deslizou para o banco de passageiro e fomos em direção a minha casa para tomar uma xícara de chá antes de Emmett buscá-la.

"Então, você está bem?" Eu olhava para sua barriga que parecia estar crescendo a cada minuto, se ainda era possível.

"Minhas costas estão doendo, mas fora isso não posso esperar para colocá-la para fora e voltar a ter meu corpo perfeito de volta." Suas mãos estavam distraidamente esfregando seu estômago enquanto ela falava. Eu ri quando eu imaginei ela entregando o bebê e pulando na esteira logo após para ficar em forma.

"Então, como foi o jardim de infância hoje Lil?" Eu perguntei.

"Bom, eu brinquei de casinha, pintei, brinquei na areia também e comi um pouco de pepino e fiz um novo amigo." Ela listou isso usando os dedos.

"Oooo, um novo amigo. Espero que não seja um namorado ou tio Em terá que ter algumas palavras com ele", Rose brincou.

"Não, ela é uma menina." Lilly respondeu de volta um pouco confusa.

"Oh, bem, não importa. Qual o nome dela?" Rose parecia um pouco desapontada.

"Seu nome é Vaila."

"O nome quente" Olhei para Rose. "O quê? É verdade, realmente tem sido um bom nome para mim, Vaila McCarty." Ela ponderou o pensamento.

Nós paramos na frente da minha pequena casa e entramos, eram 3 quartos, terraço, uma pequena cozinha, sala de estar adequada, 2 banheiros e um grande jardim. Não era tão grande como algumas das casas na área, mas era grande o suficiente para nós duas.

Sempre tinha sido só eu e Lilly desde que ela tinha 5 meses de idade. Jacob, que foi meu romance adolescente, deixou-me um pouco antes de Lilly fazer cinco meses dizendo que não poderia lidar com o estresse de ser um pai tão cedo. Felizmente eu tive Rose e Emmett me ajudando. Meus pais tinham morrido no ano anterior me deixando dinheiro suficiente para comprar esta casa e sustentar nós duas confortavelmente.

Lilly correu e agarrou sua boneca Annabel e começou a agitação sobre ela, enquanto nós fomos para a cozinha, coloquei a chaleira no fogo para ferver.

"Bella?"

"Sim?" Virei-me para ver Rose olhando para mim com uma expressão preocupada.

"Como você faz isso?"

"Faço o quê?"

"Você sabe, toda essa coisa de bebê? Eu só fico pensando, quando eu der à luz e o que vai acontecer. Estou petrificada." Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar.

"Aww Rose." Fui até lá e passei meus braços em torno dela esfregando suas costas.

"E se o bebê não gostar de mim? E se eu não puder mantê-lo feliz ou saudável? E se eu for uma mãe ruim?"

"Ei, não pense assim." Eu a repreendo levemente. "Estaremos todos juntos , quando ele ou ela nos agraciar com a sua presença. Não existe manual adequado de como ser um pai perfeito, fazemos tudo por instinto."

"Eu suponho." Ela borbulhava.

A chaleira desligou avisando que tinha fervido.

"Vamos tomar uma xícara de chá e talvez comer algumas bolachas maria." Eu pisquei e recebi um sorriso acuado dela e um aceno de cabeça.

Eu nos servi uma xícara de chá e tirei a caixa de bolacha maria do armário.

"Lil , você querer uma bolacha?" Eu gritei da cozinha.

O tamborilar de pés pequenos me disse que ela estava se aproximando quando peguei sua bolacha favorita com cobertura de chocolate. Ela virou a esquina e entrou correndo por todo o piso de madeira até parar na mesa. Ela subiu em seu lugar e colocou Annabel no colo.

"Leite ou suco?" Eu ofereci.

"Água, por favor." Ela sorriu docemente para mim. Seus grandes olhos castanhos observando o rosto manchado de Rose. "O que há de errado Rosie?"

"Oh nada para você se preocupar, apenas negócios de mamãe." Ela bagunçou o cabelo dela fazendo seus cachos longos e escuros ainda mais desalinhados do que antes.

Coloquei-lhe um copo de água e entreguei duas bolachas, olhando-a devorá-las em poucos minutos. Seu cabelo era escuro como o do seu pai, mas infelizmente eu tinha passado o gene de cabelos indisciplinados. Felizmente os cachos fizeram não parecer tão ruim quanto seria se fossem lisos. Ela tinha a pele pálida e grandes olhos castanhos chocolate, altura de seu pai e, felizmente, eu não passei a minha falta de jeito.

Eu estava no meio do preparo para o jantar quando Emmett entrou.

"Olá... OOOOOLÁ!" Ele cantou com sua voz profunda fazendo Lilly rir.

"Tio Em! " Ouvi-a correndo pela sala onde ela estava brincando com Rose em seus braços.

"Olá Semente, como está se sentindo?" Ele bagunçou o cabelo dela e beijou sua testa.

"Tudo bem, obrigada. Eu e Rosie estávamos apenas brincando e fazendo o chá da mamãe, você quer ficar? É frango hoje à noite." Ela mexeu as sobrancelhas, que enviaram Emmett em um ataque de riso.

"Bem -" Ele olhou para mim e eu balancei a cabeça. "Claro que eu vou ficar. Você sabe que eu não posso deixar passar um prato de frango, mas você sabe o que eu gostaria de ter?"

"O quê?" Ela se inclinou para frente querendo saber.

" Você." Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, enquanto ela se contorcia fora de seu alcance gritando e correndo para Rose.

"Ajude-me! Ajude-me!" Ela saiu correndo com Emmett indo atrás dela rosnando.

Revirei os olhos e continuei com o jantar.

Eu cozinhei frango com molho de cogumelos com arroz e feijão verde, enquanto Rose colocou a mesa e Emmett trouxe as bebidas. Sentamos e comemos em silêncio. Eu não poderia sentir, mas sinto ciúmes quando Emmett estende a mão e esfrega a barriga de Rose; eu engoli a inveja e sorri para como eles eram felizes.

Rose e Emmett ficaram por um tempo conosco, depois do jantar me ajudaram a limpar e assistiram TV.

"Certo, mocinha, hora de tomar banho." Lilly limpou a massa de brinquedos com que ela estava brincando e veio sentar-se no meu joelho.

"Tio Em pode me dar um banho hoje à noite?" Ela olhou para cima sob seus cílios liberando seus grandes olhos castanhos em mim. "Por favor?"

"Eu tenho certeza que posso lidar com isso." Ele tomou-lhe o braço em torno dos ombros de Rose e se levantou do sofá .

"Siiiim!" Lilly gritou e correu até as escadas.

"Isso vai me dar um pouco de prática." Ele deu a Rose um beijo na bochecha e seguiu Lilly.

"Você escolheu um bom, Rose, ele vai ser um bom pai."

"Você acha?" Eu podia ver o pouco de dúvida em seus olhos.

"Não há dúvida sobre isso Rose, vocês dois vão ser ótimos pais." Eu me levantei e sentei ao lado dela , enquanto observávamos os sabonetes e ouviamos Emmett e Lilly cantar.

Rose tinha adormecido no sofá depois de uma meia hora que eu a deixei e me juntei aos dois no andar de cima. Lilly estava sentada de pernas cruzadas em sua cama com Emmett atrás dela penteando seu cabelo.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Eu perguntei surpresa com as habilidades de estilos de cabelos de Emmett.

"Tio Em está fazendo o meu cabelo bom para o jardim de infância amanhã para que eu possa parecer Vaila." Olhei para Emmett, que encolheu os ombros.

"Crianças são crianças." Eu ri.

"Obrigado pelo conselho paternal."

"A qualquer hora." Ele sorriu e voltou para terminar o plissado da Lilly.

"Tudo certo, agora para a cama, tia Rose está dormindo tanto que tio Em precisa fazer isso rápido."

"Boa noite, noite." Lilly pulou e me deu um beijo e um abraço antes de pular na cama e aconchegar-se com Annabel ao lado dela.

"A largatinha muito comilona*?" Eu ouvi Emmett sugerir enquanto eu fechei a porta e desci.

Ele veio 10 minutos depois, pegou Rose e saiu para a noite.

"Obrigado pelo chá Bells, deliciosos como de costume." Recebi um beijo na bochecha e desejei-lhe boa noite.

"Noite." Eu estava na porta para certificar que tudo ficou bem, depois que eles foram passei para dentro, mudei para o meu pijama e sentei-me no sofá com um livro.

Eu não conseguia concentrar-me, embora. Eu pensei de volta para o caminho em como Emmett e Rose estavam juntos e como eles iriam em breve ser uma família, uma família inteira. Eu senti pena por Lilly em não cria-la com uma figura paterna, ela nunca pareceu reconhecer o fato de que ela nunca mais viu seu pai, mas eu me perguntava como ela se sentia sobre a situação.

Acordei ainda no sofá com a luz acesa e meu livro no chão. Tremendo com o frio que me fez subir rápido para a cama e cair no sono.

~.~

"Mamãe?" a voz de Lilly me acordou, como de costume, junto com seu salto sobre a cama.

"Eu estou acordada." Eu gemi e abri um olho para ver Lilly parar de saltar e sentar-se ao lado.

"Posso ter meu café da manhã, por favor?"

"Claro querida, o que você gostaria?" Ela levantou um dedo para o queixo e bateu algumas vezes.

"Eu acho que... Erm... Eu sei! Gostaria de uma tigela de flocos de arroz e maçã crocante, não! Suco de laranja."

"Bem, vamos levar este show para a estrada, então." Saí da cama e me dirigi para a cozinha, fiz o seu café-da-manhã enquanto eu fazia para mim uma xícara de café e torradas.

Eu rapidamente me vesti para o trabalho, camisa e calças, e saí para ir ajudar a Lilly. Ela estava vasculhando suas gavetas quando entrei, parecendo um pouco confusa.

"Eu não posso encontrar meu vestido verde." Ela projetou o lábio inferior e começou a tremer.

"Ei, eu tenho certeza que está por aqui e que vamos encontrá-lo, não se preocupe." Eu invado seu guarda-roupa e o acho no último cabide, típico.

"Está aqui!" Eu cantei quando eu puxei-o para fora.

"Obrigada." Ela rapidamente o veste e puxa o cabelo para fora do plissado liberando uma massa de cachos que parecia que ela tinha feito no cabeleireiro.

"Lembre-me de fazer o tio Emm fazer o seu cabelo com mais frequência." Eu acariciei seus cabelos e lhe dei um beijo. Eu encontrei o casaco e os sapatos. "Vamos ver Vaila, então."

Entramos na sala e eu a abraço enquanto vejo as crianças gritando e gritando. Lilly segura minha mão com força enquanto ela esquadrinha a sala. Seus olhos se iluminam e ela corre para o outro extremo da sala para uma menininha com um vestido verde semelhante e cabelo encaracolado, a única diferença é que ela tinha lindos olhos verdes e cabelos acobreados.

"Mamãe!" Lilly gritou me chamando. Eu andei até a mãe da menina atrás das duas.

"Oi, eu sou Bella." Coloquei a minha mão e a pequena senhora segurou a minha e apertou-a vigorosamente, me surpreendendo.

"Alice, Alice Cullen."

"E você deve ser Vaila." Eu abaixei até o nível dela e sorri.

"Olá." Ela sorriu docemente, seus olhos verdes brilhando. "Lilly estava certa, você é linda."

Eu zombo com isso e coro. "Bem, obrigada."

"Papai está trabalhando o dia todo, então eu vou buscá-la mais tarde, tudo bem?" Alice estendeu a mão e deu a Vaila um beijo antes de sair. "Foi bom te conhecer, Bella."

"Sim, você também. " Eu sorri de volta.

Esperei mais alguns minutos antes de sair para o trabalho. Eu trabalhava para uma companhia de pequenos seguros descendo a rua, e que felizmente era muito flexível com minhas horas, eu trabalhava algumas horas todas as manhãs da semana, exceto sexta-feira.

"Bom dia Angela." Sentei-me à mesa que eu dividia com Angela.

"Bom dia para você também." Ela sorriu de volta alegremente.

Não fazia em 30 minutos que eu estava no trabalho, quando Emmett telefonou.

"Bom dia, Burton Seguros como posso ajudá-lo?" Coloco a minha melhor voz de telefone.

"Bella ?" A fachada desapareceu completamente quando ouvi Emmett.

"Sim?"

"É Rose! Sua bolsa estourou, Deus, o bebê está a caminho, eu não estou pronto para isso, isso não deveria acontecer em menos de 2 semanas!" Ele estava praticamente gritando ao telefone neste ponto.

"Acalme-se Emmett. Você já ligou para o hospital?"

"Não."

"Bem, telefone, diga que a bolsa de Rose estourou e que você está a caminho para lá agora. Vou pegar Lilly e encontrá-lo lá ok?"

"Ok e Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Depressa." Com isso ele desligou, e eu não pude deixar de rir dele, ele está todo atrapalhado e isso não era nem o começo.

Consegui dar um jeito e sai do trabalho, fiz um rápido trabalho em pegar Lilly e ir para o hospital. Lilly mal podia se conter quando eu lhe disse que o bebê estava chegando e ela gritou e pulou.

Corri para o hospital, até a maternidade com Lilly em meus braços.

"Pare!" Lilly gritou no meu ouvido me fazendo parar e quase cair.

"O quê?" Perguntei confusa.

"Precisamos de um presente, oh e um balão também." Ela se contorceu para fora dos meus braços e foi até a loja e escolheu um macaco de brinquedo de pelúcia e um balão branco escrito 'parabéns'. Eu paguei rapidamente pelos itens, peguei Lilly novamente corri para a enfermaria.

"Rosalie McCarty, por favor."

"Um segundo". A enfermeira digita no computador. "Quarto 101... foi muito rápido o nascimento da criança bonita."

"Obrigada." Eu sorri e fugi na direção de seu quarto.

Eu parei quando cheguei ao quarto, respirei fundo e bati na porta levemente à espera de Emmett para abrir a porta, mas fui atingida por um belo par de olhos verdes.

* * *

_**N/T: **Bem essa fic é da mesma autora de _While You Were Sleeping (Enquanto Você Dormia). Ela não tem dia certo para postagem, mas pretendo postar um por semana. No momento minha preferencia é terminar You Can Lean On. Espero que gostem e até o próximo.

_**N/B: **__Yay, mais uma fic, e ao que parece Daddyward é um médico sexy e gostoso (já estou deduzindo isso do belo par de olhos verdes saindo do quarto da Rose). Curiosos com o que vem por aí? Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy_


	2. Médicos Sexys e Bebês Bonitos

**Disclaimer:**Essa história pertence à SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorrow**,**os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a nós pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Médicos Sexys e Bebê Bonitos**

_~ Tradutora MiliYLJJ ~_

Fiquei ali totalmente absorta nos vibrantes olhos verdes que estavam olhando para mim. Tudo mais parecia se misturar em um borrão, como se eu estivesse em uma bolha com mais nada ali.

"Mamãe." A voz de Lilly e o seu puxado nas minhas calças me retirou da minha pequena bolha e de volta à realidade.

"Desculpe docinho, vamos ver seu novo primo." Eu rasguei meus olhos dele e dei-lhe um fraco sorriso que ele devolveu com um deslumbrante sorriso torto. Eu coloquei minha cabeça para baixo e me arrastei passando por ele para que ele não pudesse ver o rubor que se espalhava sobre o meu rosto.

"Bella!" Emmett tinha um vertiginoso sorriso estampado em seu rosto quando ele me pegou me girando e em seguida, fez o mesmo com Lilly.

"Onde está o meu primo?" Lilly perguntou esticando o pescoço tentando ver o bebê recém-nascido esquecendo completamente de Rose.

"A enfermeira vai estar aqui em breve." Rose parecia absolutamente exausta, com o cabelo grudado na testa e as bochechas coradas.

"Olá _mamãe_!" Eu passei por cima e dei a ela um abraço. "Como você se sente?"

"Dolorida, mas feliz." Ela me apertou e suspirou levemente.

Uma batida de leve na porta desviou toda a nossa atenção, enquanto esperávamos em antecipação para ver o recém-chegado. Parecia que tudo estava se movendo em câmera lenta quando a porta se abriu bem devagar.

"Oh, oh eu posso ver?" Eu vi Lilly saltar para cima e para baixo, mas parei quando ouvi uma risada aveludada que me chamou a atenção. O homem que eu tinha encontrado na porta estava segurando o pequeno pacote de Rose e Emmett em seus braços.

"Eu acho que eu devo entregar ele para a mamãe dele primeiro, e então você pode vê-lo." Ele caminhou para o lado de Rose e o passou por cima. O vi delicadamente passar o recém-nascido, sorrindo para Rose.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou enquanto acariciava a cabecinha e dava um suave beijo em cima do seu nariz.

"Então você escolheu um nome?" Ele perguntou.

"Nós estávamos pensando em Archie." Emmett foi para o lado de Rose com Lilly ainda em seus braços e se inclinou dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso também.

"Eu amo Archie, eu acho que deve ser o seu nome." Lilly saltou do lado de Emmett. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a berrar antes de Rose dar toda atenção pra ele.

"Sinto muito." Ele disse sussurrando suas desculpas.

"Então você concorda que deve ser Archie, Lil?" Rose perguntou a ela.

"Sim, pequeno Archie". Ela falou suavemente acariciando seu rosto enquanto ele se mexia em seus cobertores e parava mais uma vez.

"Ele é lindo." Eu disse caminhando para ter uma visão melhor.

"Desculpe interromper, mas se você precisar de alguma coisa é só solicitar por Dr. Cullen na sala da enfermaria e eu venho."

"Obrigado novamente Dr., você fez um ótimo trabalho." Emmett bateu em suas costas.

"Você é mais do que bem-vindo." Ele deu a eles um aceno com a cabeça, me deu um leve sorriso e nos lançou um aceno de despedida antes de sair. Fechei os olhos e só pude pensar que aqueles olhos verdes me pareciam um pouco familiares.

"Pare de fazer olhos sonhadores pelo Dr. e olhe para o meu belo filho, Bells." Olhei envergonhada para Emmett e feliz que o médico já tinha saído da sala.

"Você quer segurá-lo?" Rose perguntou e é claro que eu não poderia dizer não.

"É claro." Eu gentilmente o peguei dos braços de Rose para os meus. "Ele é tão pequeno." Eu segui suas feições com o meu dedo mindinho lembrando quando Lilly era tão pequena assim.

"Ah, mamãe eu acho que eu o amo." O rosto de Lilly mostrou um pequeno sorriso enquanto ela olhava para Archie mostrando nada além de amor. Eu ri suavemente de sua confissão.

"Eu acho que todos nós o amamos." Eu disse suavemente. Ele começou a se contorcer um pouco e franziu o nariz antes de soltar um espirro agudo.

"Venha para o papai homenzinho." Emmett estendeu as mãos enquanto eu passava Archie para ele. "Ei você aí." Ele murmurou e começou a caminhar ao redor da sala saltando ligeiramente.

"Eu disse que ele seria um bom pai." Sussurrei para Rose.

"Eu sei, eu sei." Ela disse revirando os olhos. "Então, docinho, você gostou do seu novo priminho?"

"Eu o amo Rosie. Tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, eu não posso esperar para contar a Vaila sobre ele, eu posso levá-lo ao Playgroup e mostrar ele a todos?" Ela perguntou com entusiasmo.

"Eu tenho certeza que podemos organizar isso para algum dia." Ela disse acariciando o cabelo dela. "Você está muito bonita hoje Lil, seu cabelo parece fabuloso!"

"Tio Em... nós o arrumamos na noite passada; Vaila e eu estamos com o mesmo jeito de cabelo e o mesmo vestido hoje. Alice disse que parecia muito bonito."

"Quem é Alice?" Rose perguntou.

"Oh, olha eu acho que ele apenas sorriu para mim!" Emmett gritou do lado. Lilly correu para ver enquanto nós riamos dele.

"Então, quem é Alice?" Rose perguntou.

"Ah, a mãe de Vaila". Em seguida, isto me bateu, Alice Cullen, Doutor Cullen, os olhos verdes. "Droga". Eu murmurei sob a minha respiração.

"O quê?" Rose perguntou intrigada.

"Eu só descobri que o Dr. sexy é o pai de Vaila e marido de Alice." Eu me joguei ao lado de Rose e soltei um bufo.

"Que droga, ele era um Dr. sexy."

"Não esfregue isso ainda mais." Dei-lhe uma olhada. "Bem, uma garota ainda pode sonhar." Eu disse em um tom mais otimista.

"Verdade".

Archie começou a se contorcer e soltou um grito deixando-nos todos saber que ele estava com fome.

"Eu acho que é hora do chá para você." Rose arrulhou e começou a alimentar Archie. Ela o alimentou depois o fez arrotar e lhe entregou a mim me dando uma última chance antes de irmos para casa esta noite.

"Bella".

"Hhmmm". Eu afastei o olhar de cima da forma adormecida de Archie em meus braços para Rose e Emmett sentados juntos de braços dados.

"Nós estávamos pensando nos padrinhos de Archie."

Eu podia sentir as borboletas começarem a se agitarem na boca do meu estômago com o pensamento de ser madrinha de Archie. Emmet e Rose não eram os reais tios de Lilly, mas o mais perto que ela teria disso; eu os tinha escolhidos como padrinhos e eu não poderia ter escolhido um par melhor do que eles.

"E ..." Eu arrastei a palavra.

"Nós estávamos pensando se você podia ser a madrinha?"

Eu não poderia evitar o brega sorriso estampado no meu rosto e acenei com a cabeça como a cabeça de uma boneca bobble.

"Claro que eu serei, vocês realmente pensaram que vocês precisavam me perguntar isso? Eu teria ficado um bocado chateada se vocês dessem isso para alguma outra pessoa." Confessei.

"Obrigado." Ambos responderam.

"Certo, bem melhor eu ir". Eu entreguei Archie de volta e peguei uma Lilly dormindo. "Vou ligar para você pela manhã." Rose assentiu.

"Boa noite, Bells."

"Boa noite, vocês."

Saí do hospital indo para o meu carro com um sorriso pensando em como meu dia havia se passado. Eu olhei para o meu relógio e percebi que eu tinha passado os últimas seis horas no hospital e parecia que minutos tinham se passado. Eu tinha me tornado uma tia e uma madrinha de um menininho lindo e agora Lilly teria um priminho também.

Eu amarrei Lilly em seu assento no carro e fui para casa optando por pegar algo no caminho para o jantar.

"Lil, docinho, temos que pegar o jantar." Eu a levantei para fora de sua cadeira e a levei para o The Indian. Solicitei nosso pedido e me sentei para esperar. Lilly se apoiou no meu peito e continuou dormindo enquanto eu acariciava seus fios de cabelo os torcendo no meu dedo.

"Olá, eu reservei uma mesa em nome de Cullen." Eu olhei para o som da voz e não era ninguém mais do que Dr. Sexy que estava em pé na minha frente com sua filha.

"Bella!" Vaila gritou do lado de seu pai.

"Olá Vaila". Eu respondi conforme Dr. sexy olhou para mim confuso. "Nossas filhas vão para a escolinha juntas. Conheci Vaila esta manhã." Eu expliquei.

"Oh". Ele disse balançando a cabeça. "Então, esta deve ser Lilly."

"Sim, ela está um pouco esgotada esta tarde, nós estamos."

Só então Alice entrou e me notou.

"Olá, Bella. Eu não vi você quando eu estava pegando Vaila esta tarde."

"Não, minha amiga ganhou um bebê então eu peguei Lilly mais cedo. Estávamos a caminho de casa e eu não queria me incomodar de ter que ir para casa e ter que cozinhar."

"Bem, você deve se juntar a nós." Alice ofereceu.

"Ah, não, eu não quero incomodar." Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu me sentaria para jantar com o Dr. Sexy e sua esposa enquanto eu fazia os 'olhos sonhadores' para ele.

"Não, nós apreciaríamos a companhia. Por favor, nós poderíamos começar a nos conhecer um pouco melhor."

"Obrigada, mas eu realmente não acho que eu deva. Eu já encomendei o jantar e eu não acho que Lilly seria uma boa companhia para comer devido ao seu humor."

"Sim, eu suponho que você esteja certa. Devemos escolher um dia para as meninas se encontrarem para brincarem um dia para que possamos sentar e conversarmos."

"Pedido para Swan?" O homem atrás do balcão gritou. Me levantei e peguei nosso pedido.

"Sim, isso seria bom, eu vou falar com você em breve."

"Tenha uma boa noite." Alice disse, eu sorri e saí.

Pelo resto da noite tudo o que eu consegui pensar eram naqueles lindos olhos verdes e no sorriso sexy que o doutor Cullen tinha. Eu o amaldiçoei por me fazer sentir como uma adolescente da escola sofrendo por uma queda novamente.

Depois de colocar Lilly na cama e subir em minha própria, fiquei desperta tentando pensar em uma desculpa para não ir no encontro de brincadeiras com Lilly. Eu ia ter que arrancar o mal pela raiz antes que isto piorasse e a única maneira de fazer isso era ficar tão longe do Dr. Sexy quanto possível.

_**N/T**__- Quem disse que o que nós queremos é que esta criatura fique o mais distante dele possível? Jamais kkk_

_Deixe uma review pra gente saber se continua com a tradução_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

_**N/B: **__Bella bobinha, Alice não é esposa do Dr. Sexy tsktsk. Pelo menos eu acho que não hehehehehehe. Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy_

_N: Oh como estamos cheias de notas hoje hehe ~ então primeiro quero agradecer o apoio 23 reviews em poucos dias, e pedir que não sumam, apreciei cada um dos comentários fofos 33 ~ ainda não tenho um cronograma, mas vou tentar manter um por semana. Como isso soa?_

_É isso por enquanto bjos _

_Lary Reeden_


	3. Encontro Para Brincar

**Disclaimer:**Essa história pertence à SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorrow**,**os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a nós pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Encontro Para Brincar**

_Tradução ~ Leili Pattz_

Surpreendentemente eu acordei sem a ajuda dos pulos da Lilly na cama. Eu coloquei minhas pernas para fora da cama e as balancei esperando a neblina sonolenta sumir. Caminhei para a cozinha para fazer uma xícara de chá e notei Lilly sentada à mesa com seus desenhos e caixa de lápis espalhados.

"Bom dia mamãe." Ela sorriu para mim.

"Bom dia." Eu baguncei seu cabelo e liguei a chaleira. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Fazendo um cartão para o Archie."

Eu fui até ela para ver a criação que ela tinha feito. Havia um desenho de um homem grande e uma mulher com o cabelo amarelo longo e um bebê em seus braços. Tinha glitter espalhado em toda parte acompanhado por adesivos de estrelas e corações.

"Eu acho que Archie vai adorar." Eu sorri para ela e ela devolveu com um sorriso cheio de dentes.

"Você acha?"

"Claro que sim." Eu assenti.

"Podemos ir vê-lo hoje?" Ela perguntou dando seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho.

"Talvez depois da escolinha. Preciso ligar para Rose e ver quando ela vai sair, pode ser hoje, para que possamos ir lá e fazer o jantar para eles." Ela saltou em seu assento em seguida, voltou para a sua obra-prima.

Nós comemos o café enquanto falávamos sem parar sobre o pequeno Archie e quando ele poderia ficar com a gente para brincar com Lilly e sua boneca Annabel.

"Certo, vamos arrumá-la para a escolinha, não queremos chegar tarde." Eu a levei até seu quarto, onde nós escolhemos a roupa dela e eu tentei domar seu cabelo, mas desisti e o deixei solto.

Depois que Lilly estava pronta, a deixei na sala de estar assistindo TV, enquanto eu me arrumava. O pensamento do Doutor Cullen estar lá com Vaila fez meu estômago retorcer de nervoso. Eu senti a necessidade de fazer um esforço com a minha aparência, então eu rapidamente tomei um banho, torci o cabelo em um coque e coloquei uma blusa verde com uma calça jeans preta - _casual e sofisticado_, eu disse a mim mesma no espelho.

"Vamos mãe!" Lilly gritou.

Olhei para o relógio para ver que havia cerca de 5 minutos antes da escolinha começar. Surpreendentemente nós chegamos a tempo, mas a maioria dos pais já tinham ido, o que incluía o Doutor Cullen. _Ele tem uma esposa e filha pelo amor de Deus!_ Eu me repreendi, novamente, essa coisa toda de queda estava ficando fora de controle, depois eu estaria olhando na internet para informações adicionais.

"Olá." Eu olhei para baixo para ver Vaila sorrindo para mim.

"Bom dia Vaila, como você está hoje?"

"Bem, obrigada. Você perdeu o meu pai, ele estava querendo falar com você."

Eu podia sentir meu coração acelerar apenas com o pensamento de falar com ele e corei com a reação infantil que eu estava tendo.

"Bem, talvez eu vou vê-lo mais tarde." Não! Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu ia ficar por aí e fazer papel de idiota.

"Vaila poderia vir e brincar?" Lilly perguntou liberando seus grandes olhos castanhos em mim tentando me fazer cair por eles. Olhei para Vaila e ela estava fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa.

"Eu não acho que hoje é um bom dia querida, temos de ir ver Archie, lembra? Talvez outro dia, quem sabe."

Ela assentiu um pouco infeliz e quebrou meu coração vê-la assim, mas eu não podia lidar com vê-lo fora da escolinha. Eu preciso dos conselhos da Rose sobre como lidar com a situação primeiro.

"Tchau querida, eu venho buscá-la em poucas horas." Dei-lhe um beijo de adeus acenei enquanto ela corria com Vaila.

Eu fiz minhas compras semanais, fui para casa, arrumei as compras e limpei. Sentada com uma xícara de chá para um descanso, eu peguei o telefone e liguei para o hospital.

"Olá Hospital Raigmore, como posso ajudá-lo?"

"Oi, eu queria saber se poderia falar com a Rosalie McCarty? Ela está na maternidade, quarto 101."

"Eu só vou transferir, um momento por favor."

Eu escutei a música de baixa qualidade por alguns minutos.

"Olá?" Rosalie respondeu.

"Ei Rose, sou eu."

"Oh, hey Bella. O que foi?"

"Eu só estava querendo saber como você e o pequenino estão, vocês vão para casa hoje?"

"Sim. Estou apenas esperando Doutor Sexo Sobre Pernas nos examinar, então devemos sair." Eu podia ouvir Emmett resmungar no fundo, sem dúvida, pelo apelido de Rose para o Doutor.

"Bem, eu estava pensando que eu poderia ir para a sua casa, fazer o jantar, ligar o aquecedor e deixar tudo pronto para a sua chegada." Sugeri sabendo que Emmett não teria sequer pensado em deixar as coisas prontas.

"Oh, você é uma salva-vidas Bella. Isso seria fantástico, tudo do bebê está em seu quarto se você pudesse levar o moisés para a sala de estar, eu te amo para sempre."

"Não tem problema, não tenho nada para fazer de qualquer maneira." Eu ri. "Bem, eu vou para lá e fazer tudo, vejo vocês três em breve."

"Certo, tchau Bella."

"Tchau, tchau."

Eu tinha comprado um par de balões e cartazes enquanto fiz compras, para decorar sua casa para quando eles chegassem. Juntei tudo o que eu precisaria para decorar e para o jantar e fiz meu caminho até sua casa, que era do outro lado da cidade. Eu decidi deixar a decoração para Lilly fazer e comecei a lasanha de legumes para o jantar.

Às 3 horas saí de casa para ir pegar Lilly tendo certeza de que chegaria cedo para que eu pudesse evitá-lo completamente se tivesse sorte. Mas a sorte não estava do meu lado hoje, quando bati minha cabeça contra o volante repetidamente enquanto ele não ligava.

"Droga." Eu rosnei, antes de sair do carro e caminhar rapidamente até a escola.

Minha lentidão me fez chegar tarde; quando entrei vi todos os pais buscando seus filhos. Olhei para a sala e vi Lilly em pé ao lado Vaila e Alice. Eu soltei um suspiro de alívio em saber que eu não tinha que vê-lo e me aproximei com um sorriso. Ugh, ela era bonita demais para seu próprio bem, não me admira que ele estava com ela.

"Oi Bella." Ela falou alegremente e me deu um abraço.

"Oi." Eu enrijeci um pouco no abraço repentino.

"Isso é muito legal da sua parte organizar para levar a Vaila. É realmente perfeito, porque Edward tem que trabalhar até mais tarde do que o esperado hoje à noite e eu tenho um jantar que não posso perder."

_O quê? _Eu pensei. Olhei para Lilly e Vaila pulando juntas para cima e para baixo de mãos dadas.

"Está tudo bem se Edward pegá-la entr meia?"

"Huh? Sim, com certeza, qualquer coisa." Era como se eu não tivesse muita escolha, ela já tinha feito planos, então eu não podia exatamente dizer não.

"Você é uma salva-vidas. Vou ligar para Edward e dizer-lhe, oh onde é que você mora?" Duas vezes em um dia, não sou tão boa.

"View Terrace, 11, mas estou vou para casa de uns amigos então talvez vamos estar lá, seu endereço é Station Road, 25." Ela anotou o endereço e me deu outro abraço.

"Obrigada novamente Bella." Com isso, ela me deixou um pouco atordoada na sala com duas meninas que pulavam.

"Oh! Você vai conhecer o Archie. Ele é apenas um bebê de um dia de idade." Lilly informou a Vaila quando saíamos de mãos dadas pelo corredor.

Nós caminhamos até a rua lentamente, as meninas conversavam animadamente sobre bebês e assim por diante. Eu dei-lhes algo para beber e um biscoito quando chegamos na casa Rose e Emmett antes de começarmos a decorar a casa. Lembrei-me do desenho de Lilly que ela tinha feito esta manhã e coloquei em exposição. Era um show completo para quando Rose, Emmett e Archie voltassem para casa.

"Agora lembrem-se de não gritar, porque vocês vão assustar Archie. E de deixá-lo em paz, se ele estiver dormindo." Eu avisei as meninas quando vi o jipe de Emmett parar na frente da casa.

"Bem-vindos a casa!" Lilly e Vaila gritaram quando os três entraram, eu lhes dei um olhar de repreensão, mas felizmente Archie estava acordado e não se assustou.

Eu dei-lhes um abraço e coloquei a chaleira no fogo enquanto Lilly e Vaila foram até Rose a deram uma olhada no que era Archie contorcendo em seus braços.

"Ahhh, eu quero um irmãozinho." Vaila disse enquanto observava Archie.

"Eu também." Lilly a acompanhou.

"E quem é você?" Emmett se aproximou para pegar Lilly em um abraço.

"Meu nome é Vaila e eu sou sua melhor amiga." Ela apontou para Lilly e Emmett fez uma carranca afastando Lilly. As suas mãos se separaram.

"Bem, des-culpe." Emmett revirou os olhos fazendo Lilly rir e Vaila bateu o pé. Emmett soltou uma gargalhada alta.

"Hey." Vaila repreendeu quando ele ficou sério. Ela levantou os braços para ele que também a pegou e os dois riram.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou confuso.

"Lilly estava certa. Ela disse que você parecia um grande bicho-papão assustador, mas você é como um ursinho fofinho e macio." Ela descansou a cabeça no peito dele e sorriu.

Emmett levou as meninas até o quarto com brinquedos e estava brincando com elas. Fui até Rose, que estava alimentando Archie.

"Então, essa é a pequena do Doutor Sexy?"

"Sim." Eu assenti. "Lilly decidiu organizar um encontro para brincar sem mim, então eu tenho Vaila pela noite, espero que você não se importe?"

"Não, não, não. Então ele vai pegá-la?" Seu interesse apareceu enquanto eu gemia.

"Sim. Eu realmente sinto que tenho 16 anos de novo com a minha quedinha por Jacob, mas o pior é que a minha paixão tem uma mulher e uma filha." Rose riu ao meu lado.

"Oh, as alegrias dos pais sexys da escolinha."

"Bem, você tem tudo isso para vir ainda." Eu mostrei a língua para ela e me levantei para colocar a lasanha no forno.

"Jasper foi até lá para ver seu sobrinho?" Perguntei da cozinha.

"Não, ele tem um encontro hoje à noite, mais uma vez." Rose suspirou quando ela entrou na cozinha. "Queria que ele só sossegasse."

"Tenho certeza de que ele vai."

Archie estava dormindo no momento em que a lasanha estava pronta então todos comeram sem serem interrompidos. Rose me emprestou o seu carro enquanto Emmett prometeu arrumar o meu no fim de semana. Infelizmente Rose não me deu nenhum conselho sobre como lidar com o meu pequeno dilema e achou isso engraçado.

Felizmente Rose e Emmet tinham seu próprio assento para Lilly por isso havia um livre para Vaila. Enquanto eu dirigia de volta para casa, as meninas estavam ficando mais quietas e silenciosas a cada minuto.

As duas estavam cobertas de tinta e glitter das suas aulas de arte com Emmet então as mandei para um banho quando chegamos em casa. As deixei brincando um pouco e depois as tirei. Vesti Vaila em um pijama da Lilly, fiz tranças em seus cabelos e as deixei brincando em seu quarto.

Devo ter adormecido, porque a próxima coisa que vi foi eu abrindo os olhos ao ouvir o som de alguém limpando a garganta e me perdi naqueles brilhantes olhos verdes sensuais do doutor e me derreti no lugar.

* * *

_**N/B:**__ Bem, olá Dr. Sexy, por favor entre e sinta-se à vontade. *cof cof* Desculpem, minha mente viajou. O que estão achando até agora? Vamos adorar saber, então deixe sua review! :)_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy_

_**N:** Como já deixei claro antes, a preferência é com _You Can Lean On Me, até eu finaliza-la, ai vou me dedicar mais aqui. Quem quiser infos, perguntar algo e etc, tem o link do group do facebook meu e da Ju Martinhão no meu perfil, OBRIGADO PELAS REVIEWS 333

Bjos Lary


	4. Mulher, Namorada, é a mesma coisa!

**Capítulo 4 - Mulher, Namorada, é a mesma coisa!**

_Tradução ~ Sophia Carvalho_

Tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era olhar para aqueles olhos verdes e sorrir como uma idiota. 'Fala alguma coisa, sua idiota!" Gritei internamente.

"Hey". Boa saída essa, Bella.

"Oi Bella. Peço desculpas por entrar de repente, mas como ninguém me respondeu eu fui entrando." Deus, ele estava tão atraente. Balancei a cabeça tentando libertar-me do feitiço hipnotizante que ele lançou sobre mim antes que fizesse alguma coisa estúpida.

"Não, humm... Tudo bem, sem problema. Meu Deus, me esqueci completamente das crianças." Levantei do sofá e subi para dar uma olhada nelas. Ouvi os seus passos me seguindo escadas acima e soltei um suspiro quando encontrei as meninas dormindo juntas na cama.

"Elas são adoráveis." Sua respiração fez cócegas na minha orelha. Fechei os olhos aproveitando a sensação.

"Sim, elas são." Acrescentei.

"É uma pena eu ter que acordá-la."

"Você pode sempre deixá-la ficar." As palavras saíram da minha boca antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para o evitar.

"Você tem certeza? Não quero incomodar a sua rotina de maneira alguma."

"Não, está tudo bem." Virei-me para tranquilizá-lo. "Honestamente, não tenho nada planejado para amanhã."

Ele pensou sobre o assunto por alguns segundos e depois olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Bem, isso seria ótimo. Então depois eu posso levar as meninas à tarde como retribuição pela tarde de hoje e por essa noite."

"Isso seria muito agradável, obrigada."

Fechei a porta suavemente e nos encaminhamos para o andar de baixo, para a sala de estar. Fiquei surpresa quando ele tomou um assento, não demonstrando intenção de ir embora imediatamente.

"Você gostaria de tomar uma bebida?" Perguntei, tentando ser uma anfitriã educada.

"Um café seria ótimo. Preto, com um cubo de açúcar, por favor."

Fui à cozinha e preparei as bebidas para nós dois, e ao regressar à sala dei com ele encostado no sofá, com os olhos fechados. Seu rosto estava calmo, sereno e, tão, tão sexy; seu cabelo estava desalinhado, disparando em todas as direções, dando-lhe uma aparência jovem. Seus olhos se abriram e a visão daqueles olhos verdes sorrindo para mim fez aumentar a minha frequência cardíaca para dez vezes mais. Era estúpido o tamanho do efeito que eles tinham em mim, mas eu não conseguia evitá-lo.

"Obrigado." Entreguei-lhe o café e sentei na cadeira grande ao lado do sofá onde ele estava sentado.

"Dia difícil no trabalho?" Notei tênues marcas roxas sob seus olhos.

"Sim, tem sido difícil desde que comecei. Um dos médicos está de férias, assim eu tenho feito alguns turnos extras, e o fato de eu não dormir muito realmente não ajuda." Ele suspirou e deu um meio sorriso.

"Bem, sempre que você precisar de algum tempo sozinho, não hesite em passar pra deixar Vaila por aqui. Talvez você devesse tirar uma folga amanhã, eu posso sair com as meninas e você pode recuperar um pouco de sono." Ele já estava balançando a cabeça antes de eu acabar de falar.

"Não, isso não é necessário, mas você pode vir junto, adoraria a companhia e também a oportunidade de conhecê-la um pouco melhor." Ele sugeriu, com um sorriso hesitante.

Meu Deus, meu coração começou a bater mil vezes mais depressa, ele estava flertando comigo? Porque, com certeza, era isso que parecia.

"Não, eu não gostaria de incomodar você e sua esposa." Ele me olhou curioso, levantando a sobrancelha.

"Eu não tenho esposa." Ele sorriu e tirou meu fôlego, mas depois começou a rir e isso me deixou com raiva. O brilho nos olhos dele só me fez ficar ainda mais brava pela forma como ele estava tratando Alice. Não importava se ela não era sua esposa, ele não deveria estar flertando com outras pessoas se tinha alguém em sua vida.

"Bem, seja namorada então. Esposa, namorada, é a mesma coisa! Você não devia tratar Alice desse jeito, ela é uma mulher bonita e que merece respeito." Eu podia sentir a raiva fluindo em minhas veias, como lava quente me fazendo cerrar os punhos.

Ele só conseguia rir ainda mais alto. Se eu não estivesse tão chateada com ele, estaria sorrindo como uma menina tonta. Estava ficando frustrada e me levantei do sofá pronta para o expulsar daqui pra fora e foi então que ele falou.

"Espere... Alice... Ela não é minha companheira." Ele estava falando através das risadas, tentando ficar sério. Parei e o olhei.

"O quê?" Perguntei pasma.

"Alice, ela não é minha parceira. Ela é minha irmã. Ela está vivendo com a gente no momento, até encontrar um lugar pra morar." Minha boca formou um 'o' e eu senti o vermelho subir em meu rosto.

"Eu sinto muito por ter sido desagradável com você. Só presumi isso quando a vi no playgroup e com vocês dois tendo o mesmo sobrenome." Olhei para baixo com vergonha de olhar nos olhos dele. "Acho que junte fiquei com 5."

"Está tudo bem, eu achei bastante fofo o jeito que você defendeu minha irmã." Corei ainda mais com essa admissão de que ele me achava fofa. "Ela realmente gosta de você, então ela ficará feliz por saber que você a defendeu com unhas e dentes mesmo ela não precisando."

"Bem, eu me sinto uma completa idiota." Murmurei. "Por que não temos um novo começo, como se fosse do zero por assim dizer?"

"Olá, eu sou Edward Cullen." Ele estendeu a mão na minha direção, sorrindo maliciosamente para mim. Eu gemi e revirei os olhos.

"Bella Swan". Peguei a mão dele e apertei-a.

Nos sentamos e falamos sobre como ele veio morar aqui. Ele teve problemas com a mãe da Vaila, Jessica, ela pensava da mesma forma que Jacob sobre engravidar tão jovem estando ainda estava na Universidade e deixou a criança completamente nas mãos de Edward.

"Ela e Jacob fariam um grande par." Disse a ele com amargura.

Descobri também que ele tinha 26 anos, que se formara em medicina há apenas 2 anos e que tinha se mudado para cá quando conseguiu trabalho, com Alice a tiracolo em busca de alguma aventura em sua vida. Bocejei e olhei o relógio para ver que faltava apenas quinze minutos para as 11.

"Nossa, eu não reparei nas horas. Melhor eu ir." Segui Edward até a porta da frente. "Eu realmente me diverti muito esta noite Bella."

"Sim, eu também." Me encontrei sorrindo pra ele.

"Então você vai sair comigo e com as meninas amanhã?"

"Claro." Eu respondi um pouco rápido demais, mas agora que eu sabia que ele não era casado, eu ia aproveitar cada oportunidade que eu tivesse para estar com ele.

"Ótimo, nos encontramos por volta das 11, tudo bem pra você?"

"Perfeito." Ele sorriu e deu boa noite quando ele entrou no carro e partiu.

Deixei escapar um suspiro ao pensar o quão perfeito ele era e quão facilmente formamos uma espécie de amizade. Ele parecia bom demais para ser verdade. Tremi quando um vento forte soprou no meu rosto, me trazendo de volta para o mundo real. Mudei para o meu pijama, mas descobri que estava demasiado agitada para conseguir dormir, então peguei o telefone e liguei para Rose.

"Olá?" A voz alegre de Rose atendeu.

"Ei Rose, sou só eu."

"Como correu com o doutor sexy?" Eu podia imaginá-la, com o telefone pressionado na orelha tão perto quanto possível, se inclinando para frente esperando pela minha resposta.

"Muito bem, na verdade. Descobri que Alice é irmã dele, na verdade." Rose suspirou no telefone.

"Cale-se! Sério? Bem, então você pode acabar sendo a Sra. Doutor Sexy". Ela disse em uma voz sedutora.

"Oh, caia na real." Zombei dela, mas no fundo da minha mente pensei em como eu gostaria que essa possibilidade fosse real. Que eu pudesse vir a ser a Sra. Cullen. Deus, eu estava ficando muito obcecada com ele para o meu gosto.

"Desculpe Bella, mas Archie está começando a ficar agitado, acho que é hora de mamar novamente." Ela gemeu.

"Oh, as alegrias de ser mãe, divirta-se!" Ri quando ela murmurou alguma coisa do outro lado e desligou.

Enquanto permaneci deitada na cama, pensei sobre o que iríamos fazer amanhã e senti a emoção começar a se formar na boca do meu estômago e um sorriso começar a se formar em meus lábios. Comparando com a noite anterior, os meus pensamentos sobre Edward Cullen tinham mudado bastante, bem, exceto a parte sobre ele ser um médico sexy, mas agora eu ia passar tanto tempo com ele quanto conseguisse.

* * *

_**N/B: **__Viu Bella? Nada pra se preocupar. Dr. Sexy está disponível *ajeita o vestido de noiva* Erm... Me empolguei de novo, gente, desculpem *só que não* Deixem review! Bjs,_

_Kessy_

_**N:** Aproveitando que o cap foi traduzido pela Sol lá de Portugal, um OIII e um Bjo pras minhas leitoras queridas de Portugal 3333_


	5. Pratica faz a Perfeição

**Capítulo 5 – Pratica faz a Perfeição**

_~ Tradutora MiliYLJJ ~_

"Bella?" A doce voz de Vaila era um bom alarme em comparação com os gritos de Lilly enquanto pulava na minha cama.

"Bom dia, querida." Eu abri um olho sorrindo. Vaila estava olhando para mim parecendo um pouco chateada, com o lábio inferior começando a tremer ligeiramente.

"Onde está o papai?" Eu podia ver seus olhos começarem a lacrimejar e meu coração estava sendo arrancado ao vê-la tão chateada.

"Oh querida, papai está em casa agora, mas ele está vindo em breve e vai levá-la hoje." Eu tentei falar em um tom otimista tentando conseguir que o lábio trêmulo parasse.

"Ok". Ela ficou ali sem saber o que fazer.

Abri os braços para ela e ela subiu e se enrolou ao meu lado. Ela se aconchegou em meu pescoço e se recostou em um sono profundo. Eu olhei para o meu relógio para ver que era apenas 5h30, eu gemi e rolei. Vaila me seguiu e se balançou para mais perto de mim de novo. Poucos minutos depois, encontrei-me adormecendo novamente.

Acordei suando e olhei para ver um pequeno corpo de cada lado meu. Ambos os seus braços estavam em volta de mim e eu não pude deixar de sorrir para a imagem de todas nós dormindo juntas.

Eu desembrulhei seus braços ao redor de mim e rapidamente tomei uma ducha antes de acordar. Eu andei de volta e as encontrei ainda dormindo na minha cama, assim decidi ir e fazer para elas algumas torradas como café da manhã.

"Hmm, rabanada são os meus favoritos." Lilly saltou em cima de sua cadeira e sentou-se à mesa esperando pacientemente enquanto Vaila seguia o exemplo.

"Você gosta de rabanada, Vaila?"

"Eu nunca tive isso antes." Ela encolheu os ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa e os olhos de Lilly se arregalaram em descrença.

"Oh, rabanada é tão bom. Como ela todo sábado e eu adoro isso, faz minha barriga feliz." Ela acariciou a barriga e lambeu os lábios. Vaila levou a mão à sua boca e riu enquanto calava Lilly, mas ambas tiveram um ataque de risos.

Eu terminei de fazer o café da manhã e servia suas bebidas enquanto Lilly mergulhava as dela e Vaila a olhava com ceticismo.

"Experimente." Eu lhe disse espetando a dela com o garfo e a entregando para ela. Ela a pegou e olhou para ela como se fosse um objeto estranho que não pertencia a este planeta, depois lentamente a colocou na boca.

"Mmmm". Seus olhos se iluminaram e ela colocou mais um pouco em sua boca.

"Bom?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ficou presa em seu café da manhã enquanto eu limpava as panelas e preparava uma tigela de cereais.

Vestir as meninas foi uma aventura, para dizer o mínimo. Lilly iria puxar uma roupa, mostrar para Vaila e esperar o veredito.

"Não." Vaila ficou balançando a cabeça para o vestido rosa e branco apresentado. Lilly puxou uma jardineira amarela com uma camiseta branca.

"Que tal isso?" Lilly perguntou esperançosa, não havia muitas roupas colocadas no seu guarda-roupa para escolher.

"Sim!" Vaila gritou e bateu palmas.

Lilly rapidamente se retirou de seu pijama e colocou sua roupa aprovada. Em seguida, elas começaram a procurar pela roupa de Vaila, felizmente, elas eram praticamente do mesmo tamanho, então Vaila começou a puxar para fora roupas e a mostrar para Lilly.

"Nuh, não, não, nãao."

Isso continuou por algumas outras mais e então Vaila tirou uma blusa de capuz verde listrada com calças camufladas. Lilly acenou com a cabeça furiosamente e Vaila alterava sem segundos de hesitação. Deus, se eu apenas pudesse ter Lilly vestida tão pacificamente todos os dias faria da minha vida algo muito mais fácil.

Eu deixei as meninas se trocando no quarto de Lilly, enquanto eu desci e fui me trocar. Abri as portas do meu guarda-roupa e passei pelas minhas roupas, eu realmente precisava ir às compras em algum momento. Lembrei-me da roupa que Rosalie tinha me comprado, mas só pude encontrar as calças. Eu as vesti e procurei pelo meu quarto o top.

"LILLY, você viu meu top laranja que a tia Rosie comprou?" Gritei conforme eu ia em busca do cesto de roupas lavadas no corredor.

"Bella?" Eu congelei ao som da voz de Edward na porta da frente e vi a maçaneta girar na porta.

Tudo pareceu acontecer tão rápido, a porta se abrir e Edward em pé na minha frente olhando de boca aberta. Seus olhos estavam em meu peito e eu tive um breve impulso de auto confiança que desapareceu rapidamente e o embaraço chutou dentro de mim e eu cruzei meus braços sobre o meu peito exposto, graças a Deus eu usava meu sutiã.

"Eu, hum, desculpe." Edward rapidamente olhou para o chão e seu rosto ficou vermelho. Eu estava gritando para os meus pés se moverem, mas eles simplesmente não quiseram me ouvir.

"PAPAI!" Vaila saltou o último par de passos para os braços à espera de Edward. Ela o envolveu em um abraço forte enquanto ele ria.

"Eu também senti sua falta, querida". Ele beijou sua testa e bagunçou o cabelo dela.

Eu ouvi uma risadinha e me virei para ver Lilly pé no degrau com a mão em sua boca rindo da minha situação. Vaila olhou para Lilly depois para mim e começou a rir também, mas Edward manteve os olhos longe de mim.

"Ha ha, muito engraçado Lilly." Eu murmurei sarcasticamente e rapidamente fiz o meu caminho para o meu quarto. Fechei a porta e encostei a testa contra ela. "Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida." Eu murmurei repetidamente batendo minha cabeça.

Uma batida suave me quebrou da minha tortura.

"Bella?" A voz de Edward era suave através da porta.

"Dois segundos." Eu rapidamente peguei meu roupão e o envolvi firmemente em torno de meu peito segurando-o no lugar apenas no caso. Eu abri a porta para ver Edward sorrindo hesitante e me olhando lindamente.

"É por isso que você estava procurando?" Ele tirou o top laranja de trás dele e o entregou a mim.

"Onde você...? Oh. Deixa pra lá." Peguei o top dele. "Obrigada. Estarei fora em poucos minutos." Eu rapidamente fechei a porta e coloquei o top. Me olhei no espelho suavizando levemente as rugas e escovando os emaranhados do meu cabelo. Felizmente a vermelhidão foi lentamente deixando as minhas bochechas.

"SIM!" as meninas gritaram quando eu saí do meu quarto e as encontrei na sala de estar sentada uma de cada lado de Edward.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Papai está nos levando para o Parque da Vida Selvagem, você vem também? Por favor." Olhei para Lilly vendo ela com as mãos entrelaçadas sorrindo para mim.

"Ok, então." Eu disse exageradamente e revirei os olhos. As meninas gritaram e pularam do sofá indo até o quarto de Lilly falando sobre sapatos e suas roupas.

Edward e eu rimos da ânsia das meninas conforme corriam.

"Você não tem que vir se você não quiser ir Bella." Eu olhei para Edward um pouco chateada, ele não queria mais que eu fosse? Eu causei desgosto nele quando ele me viu? Ele, obviamente, viu a dor em minha expressão. "Eu não quero dizer que eu não quero que você vá, só no caso de você se sentir muito envergonhada com o que aconteceu."

"Não, está tudo bem." Corei e o vi sorrir torto.

"Bom, eu estou feliz que você disse sim." Eu senti a minha confiança voltar.

"Pronto." As meninas gritaram descendo as escadas. Lilly tinha um par de galochas de bolinhas e Vaila calçava as listradas com a calça dobrada para dentro.

"Eu não acho que vá chover meninas, então vocês realmente não precisam de galochas." Tentei argumentar, mas recebi o olhar de Lilly. Eu sempre a deixava usar o que ela se sentia confortável, porque eu de todas as pessoas sabia o que era ser forçada a roupas que você não gostava.

"Bem, nós queremos usar galochas." Ela cruzou os braços e bufou.

"Tudo bem, mas não se queixem para mim quando seus pés ficarem quentes e suados." Eu fui pegar minha bolsa enquanto Edward colocava as meninas no carro.

Eu escorreguei no banco da frente e virei para me certificar de que Lilly estava afivelada.

"Eu não sou tão irresponsável." Eu me virei para Edward.

"Eu nunca pensei que você fosse, eu estava verificando." Ele sorriu para mim e foi embora.

As meninas falaram animadamente enquanto nós nos dirigimos. Edward e eu fizemos pouca conversa, mas isso não pareceu estranho, foi bom. Eu esgueirava para olhar para ele com o canto do meu olho enquanto ele dirigia. Ele parecia tão bonito enquanto se concentrava na estrada, com uma tendência a franzir os lábios como se estivesse tendo uma discussão interna consigo mesmo.

"Aqui vamos nós." Edward virou o volante quando nós vimos o grande painel com todos os tipos de animais nele. As meninas gritaram novamente e começaram os 'ooohhh' e aaahh' para os campos dos animais visíveis do carro.

Nós fomos até a cabine e compramos os nossos passes. Eu olhei para o quadro de preços para descobrir o quanto isso iria me custar quando Edward colocou sua mão na minha, me impedindo de colocá-la dentro da minha bolsa.

"Por minha conta, eu te convidei para vir, então eu estou pagando." Eu abri minha boca para protestar, mas não consegui.

"Olá, bem vindo ao Wildlife Park, como posso ajudá-lo?" Uma senhora idosa perguntou sorrindo para as meninas.

"Eu quero comprar um passe de família, por favor." Eu olhei para cima, passe de família? O que as pessoas iriam pensar exatamente, que éramos uma família. Para ser honesta, eu meio que gostei da ideia e não pude deixar de sorrir. Eu peguei Edward olhando para mim sorrindo também.

~.~

O dia passou rápido, rápido demais para o meu gosto. Nós levamos nosso tempo passeando pelo parque, enquanto as meninas alimentaram as cabras e os porcos enchendo suas barrigas e foram perseguidas por cisnes. Eu descobri mais sobre Edward. Seu pai Carlisle também era um médico e sua mãe Esme era uma dona de casa, mas a mulher fazia decoração de interiores como um hobby. Alice era a sua única irmã e era 2 anos mais velha que ele, mas ele se sentia como o irmão mais velho. Eu disse a ele sobre meus pais, Rose e Emmet e agora o pequeno Archie.

Surpreendentemente, Edward tinha embalado para nós um piquenique que comemos no meio da nossa caminhada, depois, terminamos, indo até o berçário, onde as meninas podiam segurar os filhotes e ver os répteis.

"Eu tenho alguns bifes marinados em casa para o jantar se você quiser quando voltarmos?" Eu estava um pouco surpresa com a sua oferta, mas para o inferno se eu ia recusar.

"Claro, seria muito bom." Ele sorriu parecendo aliviado e voltamos para o carro.

"Eu não quero ir para casa ainda." Lilly fez beicinho do banco de trás.

"Edward nos convidou para o jantar, então vamos ficar lá por um tempo, pequenina." Os olhos de Lilly brilharam e ela sorriu e olhou para Vaila.

"Podemos brincar na minha casa de bonecas que Tia Alice me comprou." Vaila pegou a mão de Lilly e suas mãos se balançaram para trás e para frente.

Até o momento em que voltamos para a casa de Edward, que era muito maior do que a minha, as meninas estavam derrubadas na parte de trás do carro. As colocamos para baixo na cama de Vaila. Edward nos fez o café enquanto nós continuamos a nossa conversa.

"Eu vou começar a preparar o jantar, gostaria de ajudar?" Ele ofereceu.

"Claro."

Eu tirei as batatas e as cortei em lascas colocando em uma panela com cenouras, enquanto Edward começou a cozinhar os bifes. Enquanto eu estava arrumando a mesa, as meninas vieram esfregando os olhos e se sentaram lado a lado na mesa. Eu dei a elas as bebidas e Edward trouxe a comida. Edward e eu nos sentamos um ao lado do outro em frente às meninas e todos nós comemos as nossas refeições. Toda vez que o braço de Edward roçava o meu, eu sentia um arrepio subir pela minha espinha, amando a sensação da sua pele contra a minha.

"Isto esta adorável, Edward."

"Obrigado, é a receita da minha mãe. É a única coisa que eu posso cozinhar sem queimar, Alice geralmente não cozinha."

Assim que terminamos, as meninas correram para brincar na casa de bonecas de Vaila antes que ficasse muito escuro enquanto eu ajudei Edward a limpar os pratos.

"Você gostaria de um copo de vinho?" Edward ergueu uma garrafa de vinho e eu não pude resistir.

"Claro, por que não."

Ele nos serviu a cada um, uma taça, conforme nós estávamos sentados na sala de estar ouvindo as meninas no jardim. Elas não ficaram lá fora por muito tempo, dizendo que estava muito frio, então elas voltaram para o quarto de Vaila.

Mais uma vez o tempo voou e eu não sabia que era tão tarde.

"Meu Deus, é melhor eu ir." Levantei-me, ao mesmo tempo, que Edward fez.

"Eu realmente me diverti muito, Bella. Eu realmente gostaria de conhecê-la melhor." Corei quando ele passou o dedo ao lado do meu rosto.

"Eu também."

Antes que eu percebesse o que estava acontecendo, os lábios de Edward tocaram os meus brevemente com o mais leve dos toques. Fechei os olhos saboreando o contato de seus lábios macios. Eu abri meus olhos quando ele se afastou, para vê-lo olhando pra mim diretamente nos olhos, como se estivesse tentando ler a minha reação. Deixei escapar um pequeno suspiro e sorri.

"Você se importa se nós tentarmos novamente? Eu não o fiz corretamente, e você sabe o que eles dizem: 'a prática faz a perfeição'." Ele sorriu descaradamente pra mim enquanto eu concordava e ele puxou meu rosto para ele.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Okay antes que alguém fique brava eu vou usar um trecho da notinha da autora:_

"_É o amor pelo amor de Deus você não enrola na situação quando é a coisa real"._

_Então uma review é tão boa qto um sorriso descarado do Edward, vai lá e deixa um Olá_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

_**N/B:**__ sorriso descarado do Edward = arrepios. HAHAHA, Edward gosta de praticar hein? he he he he *praticacomigoEd* O que acharam do capítulo? Contem nas reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods._


	6. Aproveitar o Momento

**Capítulo 6 : Aproveitar o Momento**

_Tradução ~ Lary Reeden_

Deus, os seus lábios eram tão bons contra os meus, definitivamente, um presente de Deus por todas as coisas boas que eu tinha feito na minha vida. Deixei minhas mãos explorarem seu peito antes de serpentear ao redor de seu pescoço e entrar em seu cabelo, agarrando tufos. Eu puxei os tufos de cabelo fazendo Edward gemer e me dando um impulso de confiança.

Eu puxei o cabelo trazendo a cabeça para trás para que eu pudesse ter a chance de respirar corretamente. Eu abri meus olhos e vi seus brilhantes olhos verdes me encarando brilhando com intensidade e escorrendo sex appeal.

"Senhor". Eu disse exausta e descansei minha cabeça contra a sua, nunca quebrando o contato visual.

"Eu sei." Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo suave nos meus lábios.

Sentir seus lábios novamente me fez querer mais. Me inclinando para frente eu pressionei meus lábios nos seus com uma ferocidade que eu não sabia que eu tinha, e afundei as mãos mais fundo em seu cabelo tentando chegar o mais perto possível dele.

"Edward". Eu gemi em sua boca sem ser capaz de soltá-lo.

Edward me empurrou trás como e eu tropecei agarrando sua camisa em busca de equilíbrio, ofegante, quando fui empurrada contra uma parede. Eu deixei minha mão descansar sobre seu peito e foquei em seus lábios, saboreando a sensação. Eu abri minha boca desejando que sua língua entrasse e fui concedida quando senti sua língua escovando contra a minha, me fazendo tremer involuntariamente.

Eu quebrei o beijo por alguns instantes.

"Bella". Edward gemeu pra mim choramingando. Sorri para o controle que eu tinha sobre ele.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos na bainha de sua camiseta e olhei para ele esperando que ele me parasse, mas isso nunca aconteceu, então eu continuei. Lentamente eu puxei sua camiseta até o peito deixando meus dedos trilharem por seu peito quente. Eu mantive o contato visual com ele o tempo todo esperando que ele me dissesse para parar de ser ridícula e acabar com essa coisa toda.

Eu parei e esperei por ele levantar seus braços para que eu pudesse puxar este artigo ofensivo para longe e ver o peitoral incrível que eu sabia que ele possuía. Ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo doce, em seguida, ergueu os braços para cima. Sem pensar duas vezes eu puxei a camiseta de seus braços e joguei ela sem me importar onde ela caiu.

Eu parei e olhei, valorizando ainda mais o sexy peitoral deste homem sexy. Caro Senhor, ele tinha um belo pedaço aqui e eu era sortuda suficiente para poder ver isso. Eu segui ao longo de sua clavícula, do peito até o umbigo e assisti seus músculos ficndo tensos.

"Bella".

Edward rosnou e trouxe meus lábios até os seus, os capturando em um beijo intenso. Voltei a intensidade dez vezes. Seus lábios percorreram meu pescoço, minha frequência cardíaca acelerando conforme ele ia mais para o sul e seus beijos viajaram. Eu não tinha notado, mas os botões da minha camisa já estavam abertos e ele estava empurrando minha camisa dos meus ombros.

Suas mãos pararam em meus quadris, e em seguida, ele deu a volta e apertou a minha bunda, me levantando de uma vez, ele quebrou os beijos se arrastando minha clavícula. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás fechando os olhos e me focando naqueles lábios lindos em minha pele.

Ele me deitou suavemente na cama e continuou beijando e chupando a minha pele sensível enquanto eu tremia de prazer. Eu adorava a sensação dele em cima de mim, na minha pele e o meu corpo não quer nada mais do que isso.

A remoção do resto das minhas roupas demorou demais para o meu gosto. Tê-lo lentamente, me torturando ao longo do caminho com seus beijos me deixou saber o que estava por vir. Eu gemi em protesto mais do que deveria só para ser respondida com sua risada musical por minha impaciência. Quando chegou a minha vez, levou tudo de mim para não rasgar as roupas dele, mas tentei fazer da mesma maneira que ele fez comigo, torturá-lo com a perspectiva do que estava por vir.

Logo estávamos sem nada além da nossa pele, e me senti tão bem, eu não queria que fosse de outra forma. Eu gemi de prazer quando a mão de Edward gentilmente apertou meu seio, massageando ele enquanto ele pegou o outro mamilo na boca. Agarrei seu cabelo como se fosse a única coisa que me fixava de decolar em êxtase. Ele trocou os seios provocando meu mamilo endurecido com a língua.

Tentei devolver o prazer, mas Edward não permitiria isso. Ele subiu e capturou minha boca na sua, sua língua enchendo minha boca enquanto seus dedos percorriam a lateral do meu estômago de ir mais longe e mais ao sul deixando um rastro quente e branco na sua ausência. Minha respiração engatou quando ele chegou ao meu núcleo aquecido, arrastando um dedo ao longo da minha coxa.

"Por favor." Eu implorei querendo que ele me tocasse, me dando ainda mais prazer.

Engoli em seco quando seu dedo entrou e ele aprofundou o nosso beijo. Eu não conseguia controlar os gemidos que escapavam dos meus lábios, fazia muito tempo desde que eu tinha tido esse contato íntimo com alguém. Seu polegar esfregou minha protuberância enquanto seus dedos deslizaram dentro e fora de mim quase me enviando sobre a borda. Meus quadris empurraram quando eu senti os músculos do meu estômago darem nó de antecipação. Seus dedos se moviam mais rapidamente e deixei escapar um gemido abafado e relaxado pelo orgasmo.

Eu abri meus olhos para ver os olhos de Edward me encarando de volta, queimando com intensidade e eu não consegui desviar o olhar. Sua mão subiu para descansar no outro lado da minha cabeça e eu senti a ponta de seu membro ereto imprensado contra a minha coxa.

Eu me levantei para fechar o espaço entre nós e beijei ao longo de sua mandíbula até a orelha, mordi seu lóbulo fazendo ele soltar um gemido.

"Me deixe cuidar disso." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido soprando no seu lóbulo molhado.

Eu nos rolei e então eu estava em cima dele, montando sua cintura. Peguei ele na minha mão e acariciei assistindo Edward fechar os olhos e gemer me fazendo subir sabendo que eu poderia fazer isso com ele.

Movi para que seu membro estivesse bem na minha entrada e lentamente me sentei enquanto ele me encheu ao máximo.

"Querido senhor". Eu murmurei quando ele estava totalmente dentro de mim, me esticando.

"Tem certeza?" As mãos de Edward apertaram meus quadris ele me encarou ao me penetrar.

Eu balancei a cabeça e me curvei para beijá-lo, quando eu me levantei, e sentei de volta, balancei lentamente desfrutando da sensação dele dentro de mim. Peguei o ritmo combinando a batida do meu coração enquanto nós dois gozamos ofegantes.

Desabei em seu peito, relaxada, uma vez que ambos tínhamos gozado. Ficamos deitados em silêncio enquanto Edward puxou as cobertas sobre nós e acariciou meu cabelo suavemente cantarolando enquanto eu caí no sono.

~.~

Eu acordei grogue do sono profundo e olhei ao redor do quarto estranho percebendo onde eu estava e o que tinha acontecido. Sorrindo para mim, eu me virei para ver Edward dormindo ao meu lado, com o braço em volta de mim descansando na parte inferior das minhas costas. Ele parecia tão sereno e bonito, eu não pude deixar de traçar suas feições.

"Hmmm, hey". Ele sorriu e abriu um olho.

"Olá". Eu me inclinei para a frente e dei um beijo suave no seu nariz.

"Já sinto sua falta". Ele abriu o outro olho sorrindo maliciosamente e me beijou corretamente nos lábios. Eu ri baixinho, mas o beijei de volta me perdendo nele quando me lembrei que eu tinha esquecido completamente as meninas.

"Merda! As meninas." Saltei da cama, vesti a camiseta de Edward que estava em meus pés e corri para fora do quarto apenas para derrapar até parar ao ver o que estava na minha frente.

"Hey Bells. Interessante vê-la por aqui." Ela disse com um sorriso malicioso levantando uma sobrancelha perfeitamente arqueada para mim.

Que diabos ela estava fazendo aqui?

* * *

**N/T: Ops quem será ~ achei que era o Jacob, e então a Alice e agora?**

**Ah e tem mais 2 novas tradutoras ajudando com alguns caps, a Mazinha Martins e a Jacqueliny de Melo.**

**Bjinhos Lary**

**N/B: Mas olha, esses dois pularam algumas etapas, mas quem liga. Alice pegou Bella no flagra! HAHAHAHA Deixem reviews! Bjs!**


	7. Depois

**Capítulo 7 : Depois**

_Tradutora ~ Mayra Marinho_

"Oi Rose." Eu só fiquei ali olhando para ela tentando descobrir por que de todos os lugares, ela estava aqui e como ela sabe eu estava aqui.

"Olá Bella, de novo." Ela cruzou os braços.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? " Eu perguntei e ela que teve a audácia de me dar um olhar interrogativo em troca.

"Bem, eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa." Ela disse de volta tentando manter uma cara séria, mas que derreteu em um sorriso quando Edward saiu de seu quarto.

"Bella, eu pensei... " Ele olhou para cima e viu Rose levantando a sobrancelha.

"Oh, Olá Rose." Ele olhou para mim pensando por qual motivo ela estava aqui.

"Eu não sei." Eu levantei minhas mãos para cima, no ar.

"Eu estava caindo fora, e Alice ficou um pouco embriagada e Jasper não estava em estado adequado para levá-la para casa."

Na mesma hora Jasper desceu as escadas com um sorriso no rosto.

"Hey Bells". Ele acenou com a mão, encostado na parede mais para apoio do que qualquer outra coisa, pelo olhar vidrado em seus olhos.

"O quê? Você e Alice estão saindo? "Eu perguntei. Ele acenou com a cabeça.

"Mundo pequeno , não é?"

"Você poderia dizer isso." Eu murmurei.

"Bem vamos lá Rose vamos deixá-los para os seus negócios." Jasper balançou as sobrancelhas maliciosamente e pegou a mão de Rose e puxou-a para a porta da frente.

Corei, em seguida, olhei para a camiseta que eu tinha colocado. Acenei um adeus rápido e vi Rose me dando um 'você vai explicar tudo '. Suspirei e balancei a cabeça em submissão. Ela sorriu triunfante e se despediu antes de fechar a porta, deixando Edward e eu em silêncio.

"É melhor ir ver as meninas." Segui Edward pelas escadas e encontrei as meninas dormindo em uma cama de travesseiros e brinquedos fofinhos no chão.

Olhei para o relógio e vi que era pouco depois das 2 e não poderia evitar o bocejo que escapou dos meus lábios.

"Vamos voltar para a cama." Edward pegou minha mão e me dirigiu de volta do jeito que veio, mas eu me senti estranha por algum motivo. Como se percebendo o meu desconforto, ele parou e se virou para mim. "Você pode dormir no quarto de hóspedes, se você se sentir desconfortável."

Havia uma tristeza em seus olhos que fez o meu coração parar com o fato de saber que eu estava causando isso.

"Não, está tudo bem." Sorri fracamente e ele aceitou, hesitante.

Edward tirou a camiseta e calças que ele tinha colocado e subiu na cama usando um par de boxers. Ele olhou para trás e me pegou olhando para ele o que me fez corar e rapidamente deslizar sob as cobertas. Nós dois mantivemos o silêncio, nem um pio vindo de qualquer um de nós. Quando senti o braço de Edward hesitante escorregar na minha cintura e me puxar para ele eu derreti em seu peito e saborei o contato. O constrangimento desaparecendo quando me virei e descansei as mãos sobre o peito e o beijei suavemente no pescoço.

"Boa noite." Murmurei apenas para obter um grunhido como resposta. Eu olhei para cima para ver Edward morto para o mundo, parecendo tão calmo como sempre .

Como eu estava bem acordada pensei em como minha vida tinha mudado em questão de poucos dias. Alguns dias atrás eu estava presa em uma rotina sem vida longe de Lilly e, definitivamente, sem relacionamentos românticos. Agora eu tinha Vaila, a pequena centelha que iluminou meus dias e os da Lilly e Edward. Eu sei que eu mal o conhecia, mas eu senti uma conexão com ele, algo mais do que apenas luxúria e eu estava esperando que depois desta noite não ia ser mais.

Como eu pensei sobre as perspectivas que se colocam com Edward e eu, adormeci com um sorriso no meu rosto.

"Hey". Eu senti uma agitação suave. "Hey!" O tremor ficou mais vigoroso.

"O quê?" Eu resmunguei irritada de ser acordada de um sono tão profundo .

"As meninas têm de acordar, então é melhor se arrumar a menos que você quer que elas vejam que você na cama."

Meus olhos saltaram e eu me sentei para ver Alice olhando para nós com olhos de panda, um olhar tão pálido como uma folha , mas ainda alegre.

"Oh". Saltei da cama e comecei a olhar para as minhas roupas, tentando encontrá-las.

"Aqui". Alice me entregou uma pilha de roupas.

"Obrigado." Peguei as roupas e entrei no banheiro adjacente para trocar e lavar meu rosto. Eu coloquei as roupas, com a camiseta ficando um pouco apertada, e passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo, joguei um esguicho de água fria para me despertar e joguei um bocado de anti-séptico bucal. Quando saí Edward estava vestido com uma camiseta e jeans e sorrindo para mim.

"Bom dia." Ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo rápido antes de escorregar para o banheiro.

Saí do quarto e fui a sala de estar para ver as meninas em seus pijamas, com os olhos grudados na TV assistindo Balamory.

_**Balamory**_ série de TV para crianças em idade pré-escolar.

Sentei-me ao lado de Lilly e ela se arrastou para o meu colo seus olhos nunca deixando a tela. Eu acariciava seus cabelos e assistia ao programa com elas até que ele terminou.

"Posso tomar café da manhã?" Perguntou Lilly.

"Que tal eu fazer panquecas ?" Edward perguntou encostado na moldura da porta.

"Nu-uh , eu quero rabanada". Vaila disse Edward, que olhou para ela com ceticismo.

"E o que é rabanada?

"Torrada francesa ou rabanada, que é como a Lilly chama. Fiz para eles ontem ." Eu expliquei.

"Oh". Edward acenou com a cabeça em entendimento. "Bem rabanada então. "

"Yum- Yum!" Lilly cantou esfregando seu estômago e borbulhando com a ideia de comer isso, dois dias seguidos.

Eu passei a ajudar Edward enquanto as meninas assistiam a TV.

"Onde você guarda seus ovos?" Ele apontou para um armário, eu quebrei todos os ovos em uma tigela que ele deu para mim e os bati com um garfo acrescentando um pouco de sal, pimenta e um toque de leite.

Edward tinha tirado uma frigideira e a colocou sobre a placa para aquecer com um pouco de óleo. Ele pegou um pedaço de pão e o entregou para mim. Mergulhei a fatia de pão na mistura de ovos e coloquei na panela, que chiou .

"Então, sobre a noite passada." Eu olhei para Edward e senti o corar que surgiu em meu rosto lembrando os acontecimentos que tivemos .

"Sim, erm... Eu não acho que nós deveríamos ter feito isso. Você sabe, tão cedo." Eu não conseguia olhar para ele neste momento tão concentrada na fatia de pão.

"Sim, eu concordo, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não gostei e eu positivamente não me arrependo." Eu não pude deixar de sorrir com isso.

"Eu também não." Eu olhei para ele, hesitante e vi sorrindo para mim lindamente fazendo meu coração pular. Ele roçou seus lábios contra os meus lentamente e docemente quando eu suspirei ele se afastou.

"Eu sei que nós só nos conhecemos um curto espaço de tempo, mas posso dizer honestamente que eu tenho sentimentos por você e gostaria de levá-los mais longe, mas apenas a um ritmo mais lento do que na noite passada." Ele me olhou nos olhos o tempo todo.

"Eu concordo totalmente."

"Ok, então. Posso levá-lo para jantar na quarta-feira à noite?"

"Eu adoraria." Por dentro eu estava pulando para cima e para baixo como se eu estivesse sobre molas e senti como se estivesse rindo como uma menina da escola.

"Bom". Ele me beijou mais uma vez. "Cuidado com a rabanada para não queimar."

Todos nós sentamos à mesa de madeira grande para o nosso café da manhã , Alice se juntou a nós, mas apenas beber um café preto forte parecendo um pouco verde. Alice levou as meninas lá em cima para se vestir enquanto nós limpamos os pratos.

Nós concordamos que não diríamos nada para as meninas ainda não querendo tornar as coisas ainda mais complicadas do que já eram. Eu ouvi as meninas descerem as escadas e fui ajudar, mas me derreti ao vê-las juntas.

"Vocês duas estão lindas ."

Ambos tinham seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e usavam correspondentes vestidos verdes.

"Certo Lilly, eu acho que nós temos que ir embora, agradeça vamos para casa." Ela fez beicinho para mim e por que não queria ir para casa, mas eu dei-lhe um olhar severo dizendo-lhe para não tentar nada aqui.

"Eu só vou pegar as chaves do carro." Eu tinha esquecido que Edward teria que nos levar para casa.

Nós dirigimos em silêncio durante todo o caminho para a minha casa. Edward estacionou do lado de fora e se virou para mim.

"Obrigado por ontem à noite."

"Eu que deveria agradecer. O prazer foi meu."

Eu não poderia deixar de agradecer, mas deixei escapar uma risadinha e olhei para Edward para vê-lo sorrindo maliciosamente para mim com um brilho sexy em seus olhos fazendo-os arder.

"Muito bem vamos nos ver amanhã no jardim de infância."

Saí do carro e peguei Lilly na parte traseira. Nós acenamos adeus a Edward quando ele se afastou e foi embora.

Quando cheguei tirei meus sapatos e sentei no sofá deixando escapar um grande suspiro. A luz vermelha piscando me disse que eu tinha uma mensagem de voz e eu já sabia quem era e o que ela diria. Sem ouvir a mensagem eu peguei o telefone e liguei para Rose, ela atendeu no terceiro toque.

"Na minha casa em 10 minutos." Rose ordenou.

"Oh, isso é bom, não 'Olá Bella, como você está?'" Falei com ácido .

"Cale-se e venha aqui que eu quero alguns detalhes mulher!" Com isso, ela desligou.

"Lilly?" Eu gritei, levantando.

"Sim". Ela apareceu na entrada.

"Que tal a gente ir ver Archie?" Ela balançou a cabeça de forma agressiva.

"Vamos indo, então." Suspirei e fui para o carro, temendo o interrogatório que ia acontecer.

* * *

**N/T:**_ Era a Rose 3_

**Isso não vale pra todos mas, ****estabeleço meta pra postar o capítulo quando quero (e tenho o próximo capítulo pronto), faço cronograma também quando eu posso, não é pq uma fic tem uma equipe grande de tradutoras que os capítulos ficam prontos rápido. Tem tradutoras que ajudam com 1 capítulo, outras com 3, outras com metade da fic, e cada um tem seu tempo, e vida, além de outras fics com que lidar.****Os capítulos vão sair quando estiverem traduzidos e betados.****Cobrar não vai fazer eles virem mais rápidos.**

**Uffa desabafei. **

**Lary**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 : Interrogatório**

_~ Tradutora MiliYLJJ ~_

Lilly praticamente correu para a casa de Rose e Emmett, logo depois que eu a tinha retirado do seu assento do carro e a colocado no chão. Eu lentamente segui Lilly não tão ansiosa para visitá-los como ela estava.

"Olá Tia Rose, onde está Archie?" Lilly olhou ao redor da sala tentando encontrar Archie.

"Tio Emmett foi só trocar ele. Eles parecem dois carrapatos, Querida." Rose deu um beijo na testa e bagunçou seu cabelo enquanto ela se aproximava de mim.

"Oi Emmett, Oi gracinha". Eu arrulhei para Archie quando eles entraram na sala. Lilly se sentou ao lado de Emmett e começou a conversar com Archie sobre os animais no parque.

"A cozinha, agora!" Rose sussurrou, agarrando meu cotovelo e me levando até a grande mesa da cozinha e me sentando.

"Posso pelo menos tomar um café antes de começar isso?"

"Tudo bem." Ela bufou e rapidamente fez uma xícara colocando na minha frente.

"Talvez um biscoito?" Eu perguntei hesitante tentando parar o questionamento inevitável.

"Pare de enrolar e comece a derramar!" Ela retrucou, sentando-se à minha frente.

"Bem, eu pensei que seria meio óbvio o que tinha acontecido..."

"Pare de ser tão vaga e me de mais detalhes." Dei a ela um olhar interrogatório sem saber o que ela estava querendo saber. Ela revirou os olhos e soltou um suspiro dramático. "Como isso aconteceu? Quero dizer, foi meio rápido, você não acha?"

"Sim, eu sei, mas nós só meio que fomos pegos pelo momento. Nós nos beijamos, então eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu só comecei a beijá-lo de volta e isto ficou mais intenso. A próxima coisa que eu soube eu estava na outra metade da sua cama nua e você sabe o que aconteceu." Corei, eu sabia que isso era estupidez porque eu e Rose contávamos tudo uma a outra nós tínhamos sido amigas desde que usávamos fraldas, mas eu ainda estava envergonhada.

"Pare de corar." Ela bateu no meu braço. "Como foi?" Ela mexeu as sobrancelhas e riu quando eu gemi, fechando os olhos.

"Rose". Eu gemia. "Isso é realmente..."

"É claro que precisamos falar sobre isso Bella, é importante. Você precisa de um homem que possa satisfazer as suas necessidades e muito mais." Ela disse com firmeza.

"Tudo bem, ele é muito bom." Eu podia sentir o rastro, quente dos dedos brancos que foram deixadas na minha pele, a forma como eu o senti em cima de mim, seu hálito fresco contra minha pele úmida.

"Detalhes Bella." Rose me repreendeu.

"Ele foi tão gentil e do jeito que ele deixou um rastro de queimação na minha pele depois de tocá-la. Sei que não sou nenhuma especialista sobre este tema, mas ele superou todos os padrões que Jacob havia estabelecido, na verdade ele o empurrou para fora da água." Rose sorriu para mim com os olhos pegajosos.

"Você realmente gosta dele, não é?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, eu gosto." Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. "Na verdade, ele me convidou para jantar."

"Oh, quando?"

"Quarta-feira".

"Ok, eu vou vir e nós faremos você ficar pronta. Precisamos fazer fazê-la fica linda e o deixar cair morto, explodindo em suas meias." Rose começou a falar sobre a roupa que eu devia usar, pensei que um pouco de compras seria necessário.

"Rose...". Tentei chamar sua atenção.

"Nós vamos precisar, de algumas calcinhas sensuais também." Ela continou.

"Rose! Eu não acho que eu realmente preciso impressioná-lo assim." Ela parou em suas palavras me olhando chocada.

"Você sempre precisa impressioná-lo, Bella. Ele precisa saber que ele não é o único sexy. Não te ensinei nada?" Ela balançou a cabeça parecendo um pouco decepcionada.

"Tudo bem, Rose". Eu sabia que não ia ganhar essa discussão.

"Ótimo. Podemos ir às compras na tarde de terça-feira e almoçar fora também." Eu gemi imaginando fazer compras com Rose, espero que Archie corte essa viagem de compras pela metade, eu espero.

"Assim o interrogatório acabou?" Eu perguntei esperançosa.

"Sim, sim". Ela balançou a cabeça sorrindo. "Você é uma rainha do drama".

"Mas você me ama por isso." Eu sorri para ela antes de sair para me juntar rapidamente com Lilly e os meninos na sala de estar.

"Eu suponho que eu amo." Ela gritou diante da maneira como eu me retirei.

"Também te amo, Rose."

Nós acabamos ficando para o almoço e saímos depois que eu tirei uma foto com Archie. Ele era um bebê bonito. Ele tinha um tufo de cabelos negros preso no topo de sua cabeça, lindos olhos azuis, bochechas rechonchudas pequenas e grandes lábios carnudos assim como sua mãe.

"Vamos Lilly, nós realmente devemos ir para casa agora."

"Eu não quero ir." Ela choramingou.

"Bem, você precisa dormir ou o seu mau humor vai ser pela manhã."

"Eu não estou com sono." Ela tentou suprimir o bocejo, mas não conseguiu.

"Pois bem, você estragou tudo quando você bocejou." Ela sabia que tinha perdido a batalha ali. Sem dizer uma palavra ela veio para o meu lado e pegou minha mão esperando para nós sairmos.

"Eu não tive a chance de olhar o seu carro ainda Bells, mas prometo fazê-lo amanhã. Basta ficar com o carro da Rose até que eu dê uma olhada." Olhei para Emmett percebendo que ele realmente parecia estar cansado.

"Você tem certeza? Sempre posso levá-lo para a oficina e pedir para avaliarem. Você parece realmente cansado Em." Ele estava balançando a cabeça antes de eu sequer ter terminado.

"Não, isso é comigo. Ele gosta de acordar às 2:00, depois às 6:00." Ele sorriu fracamente.

"Bem, não há pressa, tome o seu tempo." Dei nele um abraço e um beijo de tchau em Archie.

Lilly tinha adormecido antes do que eu imaginava que ela dormiria. A levei para dentro da casa e a deitei no sofá e a assisti dormir. Pensei em como ela e Vaila tinham começado tão bem, elas eram uma espécie de irmãs de certa forma e depois isso me levou a pensamentos sobre o nosso relacionamento. Como as coisas ficariam se tudo ficasse realmente sério, elas poderiam realmente acabar sendo como irmãs adequadamente.

Em seguida, outro pensamento. Nós não tínhamos usado proteção na noite passada.

"Merda". Sussurrei. Eu poderia acabar ficando grávida?

"Não, sem chance. Meus ovários provavelmente já murcharam e morreram até este momento e quais são as chances de isso acontecer na primeira vez." Murmurei tentando raciocinar comigo mesma.

E pelo resto do dia eu consegui me convencer de que isso nunca poderia acontecer comigo. As chances eram muito pequenas, só tínhamos tido tempo para um sexo. Meu pobre corpo poderia ter ficado em choque com o sexo já que tinha muito tempo que isso tinha acontecido no passado!

* * *

_**Nota da radutora:**_

"_TODO mundo sabe que devemos usar PROTEÇÃO em QUALQUER RELAÇÃO, sejam as mulheres maduras que todas queremos ser SEMPRE! Nossa vida real não é uma fic! Alerta Dado e consciência limpa"_

_Diga o que pensa_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

_O próximo vem na segunda que vem... ou antes vai dos comentários, bjos_


End file.
